


"I know I'm better."

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ashleigh is back, Liam thinks Theo has side hoes, M/M, Theo is done with Liams shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam thinks that Theo has side hoes just because he smells like a girl when he drops Ashleigh off at daycare





	"I know I'm better."

It started with a text. Theo wanted to cry. He was so over Liam having a heat. Over Liam and his mood swings. Over everything, and fuck Scott for not helping him. He was Liam’s alpha after all. Theo was done, tired of his boyfriend, and maybe that’s how Liam feels when they’re babysitting Ashleigh.

_From: Babywolf_

_I’m not worried about your side hoes either, I know I’m better_

Is he being serious? Theo genuinely wanted to know so he could kick Liam’s ass. The only reason Liam was acting like this, was because he had picked up Ashleigh two mornings ago from the Stilinski residence, and coddled the girl because it was raining. So he smelt like Malia and Stiles, which literally Liam had a tantrum, and cried.

Then because they went away, Ashleigh had daycare, and Liam always had worked before they opened, so Theo took her. The one caregiver was always hanging around Theo, trying to get into his pants, even though he clearly wasn’t interested, and very gay. Ashleigh even mentioned uncle Liam at home and asked if they could bake brownies for a dessert.

_To: Babywolf_

_Oh my god, Liam._

_My only side hoes are your other personalities._

Sending two texts to get his message across, he set it back down, and picked the crayon back up again, he was coloring a pretty picture with Ashleigh, one that she insisted that they hung on their fridge.

“Uncle Theo?”

“Yes, munchkin?” He responded, keeping his focus on the picture.

“Uncle Liam is calling.” She mumbled, eyeing his phone, which did light up with Liam’s face.

“Of course he is.” He grumbled, picking the phone up to answer it.

“Yes, baby?” He sighed, sitting up.

“Where are your other side hoes?”

“Oh my fucking god, Liam. I don’t have any other side hoes. Your personality is my only fucking side hoe.” He growled, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” He promptly said.

“Than come home.”

“I’m sitting in the driveway.”

“Are you fuc- goodbye Liam.” He growled, hanging up, and picking up Ashleigh.

“I cannot fucking wait until he isn’t in heat anymore, I’m going to murder him.” He grumbled, sitting the child in a chair at the table, and fishing out a snack for the child.

“What’s a heat?”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” He smiled at her, placing a small bowl full of grapes in front of her.

Yeah, Theo definitely couldn’t wait until this kid went home. Couldn’t wait until Liam wasn’t in heat. Couldn’t wait until Theo could smack him silly. He was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it. Couldn’t wait for the day Liam could see how childish he was being.

Theo couldn’t wait until the next time they babysat Ashleigh, and Liam could bring her back and forth to daycare. Couldn’t wait to see the women that were trying to get into his pants. He knew Liam would see red. Knew that he would get lectured by Scott. Punished even at pack meetings, and training for flashing his eyes or something. He let the claws slip more than necessary. And Theo especially lived for that.

“Where are they, Theo?” His boyfriend questioned, slamming the front door.

Groaning, he sat down. “My only fucking side hoe, is Ashleigh, the only other person I’m around. Yes, Liam. I am cheating on you, with our three-year-old niece. We like to nap, and cuddle, she likes the same things I do, and she doesn’t yell at me. Nor does she accuse me of having side hoes.”

“Ha! So you do have side hoes?”

“Liam, get this through your thick head, I am dating you, and you only. Ashleigh is my fucking niece, and you are being over-dramatic. Go take a nap.”

“I like naps.” Ashleigh murmured, finishing off her grapes.

“Would you like to go nap with uncle Theo the cheater?”

“Oh my fucking god.”

Standing up, Theo walked over to the door, slipping on his sneakers and jacket, he grabbed his keys out of the bowl and opened the door.

“Call me when you’re done being moody.” He called out, slamming the door behind him.

Liam grinned, helping Ashleigh down off the chair. “Now we get the whole bed to ourselves.” He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, making the small girl giggle.

And yeah, maybe Liam and Ashleigh had that planned from day one, but Theo never had to know.  



End file.
